


[fanvid] bosom friend

by lotesse



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: An Anne/Diana festivid created as a gift for Rhivolution
Relationships: Diana Barry/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 3





	[fanvid] bosom friend

Video: Anne of Green Gables series (starring Megan Follows)  
Music: "How's That" by FKA Twigs  
Length: 02:50  
Password: elbereth

[festivids signed - "bosom friend" - password "elbereth"](https://vimeo.com/118142618) from [lotesse](https://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
